This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Resource personnel provide support for XAS users according to the level the user requests and the personnel deems necessary to produce the best possible data. Such support includes help in optimizing optical configurations, alignment of instrumentation, optimization of solid state array and other detectors and electronics, and instruction in the use of cryogenic equipment (liquid He cryostats) and of data acquisition software. Resource personnel are further on hand to resolve problems that may occur during users'data collection, including with sample preparation, hardware readjustments, data collection optimization and data conversion and transfer. Introductory training is given on data analysis software to ensure that the data quality is known as the experiment progresses. Written and on-line documentation is continuously developed and provided for several parts of the instrumentation and software.